True Love
by am who i am
Summary: Kendall wants true love. He walks in on his boyfriend James cheating on him. Logan makes James regret it. If you like please review. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this just to try to fill some time up. I hope it isn't that bad. Here you go.**

**True Love: **

Kendall's point of view:

I have been looking for true love since I have been born. I dated a few girls. None of them were it. Joe was almost it but not exactly it. I dated Carlos but we both found out we were better as friends. Right now I am dating James. We have been dating for almost a year. I think he might be it because I haven't given him what every other person wants from me. They all just want sex. I don't get it. The farthest me and James got were kissing. One time I gave him a blowjob. Now I'm going to see him. I was walking to apartment 2J. I walked in. I went to my room. Logan was in there. I wasn't surprised because we had to share a room. My mom said that James wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as me even though he might sleep in my bed when she doesn't know. Logan was on his bed reading. I went to my dresser and opened the second draw. I looked through it till I found what I needed. I pulled out a box. Logan asked "What's that?" I said "This is a present for James. I hope he likes it." Logan smiled at me and said "I am sure that he will if it came from you." I smiled and it felt kind of awkward so I left. I headed to James' room. I went to open the door but I heard a moan come from the other side. Then I heard another one. I recognized the second one. I opened the door and I saw James with mouth against Carlos' mouth. Carlos was on James' lap. They had no clothes on. Carlos was bouncing on James'. I gasped. They both looked at me. Carlos got off of James and looked at me with a worried look. James said "Kendall. It is not what it looks like." I started to cry. James got up and put on some boxer. He then came over to me and said "Kendall I am sorry I…" He went to put a hand on my shoulder. Then I pushed it away and yelled "How could you? I loved you and you …" I started to cry harder. I couldn't finish that sentence. James said "Kendall I am sorry Carlos and I were talking. Then somehow this happened. I didn't mean for it to." Then Carlos said "He isn't lying. It was more my fault than his don't be mad at him." While he was talking Carlos who was still naked walked over to me." I slapped both of them in the face then ran out of the apartment. I slammed the door.

Logan's point of view:

I was in mine and Kendall's room. I was reading a book. Then Kendall came in. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I did like the boy I shared a room with. No one knew I was gay besides Camille. She found out right before we started dating. We were dating because she told me that she had feelings for a certain girl and she didn't want her to know. So we started dating each other as cover ups. Kendall pulled out a small little box. Looked at him and said "What's that?" He slightly smiled and said "This is a present for James. I hope he likes it." I smiled and said "I am sure he will if it came from you." He smiled and then left. After he left I sighed and thought that James was lucky to have someone like Kendall. I went back to my book. I heard Kendall yell "How could you? I loved you and you…" I went to go out of the room to see what happened. I stopped when I thought that it might be a James and Kendall thing. Then I heard the front door slam. I was confused because they never slammed stuff. They usually make up. I ran out to see a naked Carlos and an almost naked James. I asked "James did you and Carlos really just…" He nodded his head very slowly. I went straight to him and punched him right in the jaw. Went to hit him again but Carlos said "It wasn't his fault." I went to grab Carlos but he ran to his room. Then I looked at James and He looked scared to death. He went to go to his room but I stopped him right when he reached his door. I grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. I saw the box Kendall got for James. I grabbed it and opened it. I looked at it and gasped. James asked "What is it." I looked at him and punched him straight to the floor. Then I said "If you and Carlos want to hurt Kendall again I will rip both of your dicks off." I said it loud enough so I know Carlos could hear me. I then ran out of the apartment to go find Kendall.

**I will continue this as soon as I can. I do not know how many chapters this will have.**


	2. painful thoughts

**Hey. This story might go a little longer than I would think. Here you go.**

**Chapter 2: Painful thoughts**

Kendall's point of view:

I was running. I was just hurt again. James cheated on me. I was trying to run from the hurt. I was trying to run from the painful thoughts. I dated a lot of people but none of them have ever cheated on me. I hated James with all my heart. I hated him. I never hated anyone this much. He hurt me and I hated him. I ran. I was running from him and the pain. I was also running from the anger. I ran all the way to the park. I stopped at a bench and sat down crying. I was going through all my painful memories. I had my girlfriend Joe leave. All my other girlfriends broke up with me for no reason. I dated Carlos. He didn't break up with me. We just both decided that we are better friend than boyfriends. But he was the one who had sex with my boyfriend. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name.

Logan's point of view:

I ran after Kendall. I loved him and that jackass James just hurt him. I was so close to falling over from running to much I just kept going. I kept running for Kendall. I finally saw a blonde on a bench in the park. When I got closer I knew it was Kendall. I yelled "Kendall.

Third person's point of view:

Kendall looked up and saw Logan running at him. Logan stopped right in front of Kendall. Logan said "Are you ok?" Kendall wiped away some of the tears. He then looked into Logan's eyes and said "Yes. I just hate the fact that …" Kendall couldn't finish the sentence. Logan realized it and said "It's ok. You know I am here for you." Kendall wiped more tears away. He then said "I know." Logan then pulled out the box that Kendall got for James. Logan handed it to Kendall. Kendall took it and looked at Logan. Logan then said "He didn't deserve to have that. I can't believe you were going to give it to him." Kendall asked "Why do you care so much?" Logan sighed and said "I care because I lo…" Logan froze. Kendall looked at him and asked "You what?" Logan sighed and said "Kendall. I know you want true love. I want it to but… I love you. I don't know if you love me. I know you have dated a lot of people. All of them weren't for you. I dated only a few people. Never a guy but I feel something towards you." Kendall stared to cry. No one talked. Logan felt like he was about to die if he didn't get an answer. Logan finally said "Kendall I love you. Do you like me?" Kendall just started to cry. Logan felt his heart break. Logan then said "Kendall. Did I do something?" Logan sat next to Kendall and put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall jerked away and yelled "How could you? I haven't even officially broken up with James and you already are trying to ask me out." Logan got up and said "Kendall I love you. I want to be with you but only after you are ready but I…" Kendall just said "You don't have to say anything. I know you are just trying to cheer me up. No one can truly love me. I…" Kendall started to cry then he ran off. Logan then quietly said "I love you."

Kendall's point of view:

I ran back to the palm woods. I went to the elevator and got in. I pressed the button to go to my floor. I couldn't believe that Logan would do that. I haven't even broken up with James. I mean I slapped him and he knows we aren't going to be together we haven't said we were over. The elevator opened and I went to my door. I opened it and James and Carlos was on the couch. They jumped behind it when I shut the door. They asked "Is Logan with you?" I shook my head no. Then James and Carlos got up and James said "Kendall I am sorry for doing that to." I then realized James had a bruise on his face. I asked "What happened to your face?" James said "You mean the bruise. Logan walked out of the room when you left and when he saw me and Carlos he punched me more than once and he went after Carlos but Carlos went to his room. He would have hit me again but your box made him go after you." I looked at him confused. I then asked "Why would he hit you if all I did was slap you for cheating?" James and Carlos looked at me confused. Then James said "Because he loves you." I then just went to mine and Logan's shared room. I thought what if Logan did really love me. I mean he is always the nicest to me. He was always there. I heard a knock on the door. I said "Come in." James came in. He walked over to me and sat down in my bed with me. He said "I am really sorry. Carlos is also sorry. Kendall we didn't mean for it to happen. I really love you but me and Carlos just had always seemed to connect more than me and you. Just like you and Logan." I held back a few tears and said "I know but how do you know that Logan loves me?" James smiled and said "He always wants to be around you more than anybody. He looks at you with love and care. He always seems to touch you every chance he gets." I said "Who all thinks this?" James said "Everyone in the Palm woods knows that he loves you. You can ask Camille, Lucy, The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, and you can even ask Jett." I looked at him and said "We are over right? I mean I know we are not going to be together but we are now officially over right?" James shook his head yes. I then said "Ok now I am going to go ask Logan something." James smiled then said "Kendall will it be ok if Carlos and I date. I don't want to hurt you because of well Logan would kill me but I still like you but I want to be with Carlos?" I smiled and said "I don't care but if you hurt Carlos I will kill you because even though he was the one you cheated on me with I still think of him as a best friend." I then left.

Logan's point of view:

I loved Kendall and I choose the wrong time to tell him. Now he seems to be mad at me. I walked all the way back to the hotel. I went to the pool. I jumped in and it felt good to be in the slightly cold water. Water just helped me think. It soothes me. I then realized no one was at the pool. It was weird. I then went to thinking about Kendall. I can't help it. My mind is always on the blonde. I went to get out of the pool but when I got to the edge I seen feet. I looked up and seen Kendall's face. He was at the edge of the pool. He took and step into the pool and came over to me. When he got there He looked into my Brown eyes and I looked in his beautiful Green eyes. He then asked "Do you love me?" I nodded my head yes. He smiled and said "Are you lying?" I said "No I am not. I love you more than anything else." Before anything else Kendall pushed forward and connected his lips to mine. I didn't kiss back because I was in shock. Kendall pulled back and said "I am so sorry." I just smiled and pushed forward. We both kissed each other. After a few seconds we broke the kiss. Then Kendall smiled one of his cute adorable smiles. Then He pushed away to the middle off the pool. I moved to follow him. When I got to him he went even farther to the corner to the pool. I laughed at how he was acting. I followed him and when I finally got to him he pulled me to where he was against the corner and I was against him. He kissed me and I kissed back. He then rubbed his hand down my bare chest. I pulled away and said "What are you doing?" Kendall's smile went away and he started to tear up. He then said "I don't know what I want to do. I want to go all the way with you but at the same time I want to wait. I haven't done this yet and I want to know how it feels and…" I hushed him and said "We don't have to and if you don't want to we won't. You have dated a lot of people and you haven't even given them the chance to do this and I won't take the chance until you are ready." Kendall then kissed me. His hands ran down to my pants and played with the button. He then pulled slightly away and said "I am ready."

**I hope you liked it. If you want more just review or pm me. Bye.**


End file.
